Applications involving measuring and controlling electrical and optical signals from micro- and nanometer scale targets are becoming increasingly common. This may involve the use of delicate probes with tip sizes starting from tens of nanometers, which may be positioned relative to the sample in multiple directions with nano- and micrometer scale resolution to accurately reach the target. Current technology makes it difficult or impossible to implement test arrangements that require fast control of probe position relative to the target or to implement test arrangements that involve many simultaneous tests or combinations thereof.
There is, therefore, a need for micromechanical positioning devices, which enable improved control of measurement probes.